The Cologne 2015 Pick’Em Challenge
During the Cologne 2015 CS:GO Championship, players had the ability to participate in The Cologne 2015 Pick'Em Challenge. Much like The Dreamhack 2014 Pick'Em Challenge, players were able to buy directly the team stickers they want to pick winners of upcoming matches. In addition to the normal team pick'em challenge like past events, players can also use stickers from the ESL One Cologne Player Autograph Capsules to participate in the player pick'em challenges, in which individual professional players are picked for various individual achievements during the stages of the tournament. Similar to previous pick'em challenges, the ESL One Cologne 2015 Legends (Foil) and ESL One Cologne 2015 Challengers (Foil) capsules were available to buy, containing Foil versions of the team stickers. Picking a team with a team sticker during the tournament locked the sticker and made it unavailable to use, trade, or sell until the event day was complete. Undoing a pick did not unlock the sticker until the event day was complete. The Pick'Em Challenge Trophy During the tournament, choosing the winning team granted the player points towards his or her Pick'Em Challenge Trophy. There was a total of 200 points possible, received by correctly choosing every winning team throughout the tournament, correctly choosing MVPs of particular player stats, as well as earning a single point per pick'em challenge per day just by participating. All trophies were awarded after the tournament has completed. Trophies * Bronze: Awarded after scoring 25 points * Silver: Awarded after scoring 50 points * Gold: Awarded after scoring 75 points Scoring points (player) * Group Stage, Day One - Highest Headshot Percentage: Pick a player from each group that will have the highest headshot percentage. Each correct pick is worth 6 points. * Group Stage, Day Two - Most First Kills: Pick a player from each group that will have the highest success scoring the first kill of a round. Each correct pick is worth 6 points. * Quarterfinal - Most Pistol Kills: Pick a player from each match who will get the most pistol kills. Each correct pick is worth 6 points. * Semifinal and Grand Final - Highest KDR: Pick a player who will have the highest kill/death ratio in each Semifinal and Grand Final match. A correct pick is worth 8 points. Scoring points (team) * Group Stage - Day One Picks: Pick the 4 teams that will advance undefeated out of their group to the Quarterfinals. Each correct pick is worth 6 points. * Group Stage - Day Two Picks: Pick the 4 teams that will advance out of their group to the Quarterfinals. Each correct pick is worth 6 points. * Quarterfinal Pick: Pick the 4 teams that will advance to the Semifinals. Each correct pick is worth 6 points. * Semifinal Pick: Pick the 2 teams that will advance to the Grand Finals. Each correct pick is worth 8 points * Grand Final Pick: Pick the Grand Final champion. A correct pick is worth 8 points. Leaderboards Although players did not receive the trophy until after the event was complete, the player was able to compete with friends and track his or her progress by checking the Pick'Em Friends Leaderboard on a daily basis. External links *The Cologne 2015 Pick'Em Challenge *https://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2015/08/12240/ Category:Global Offensive Pick'Em Challenge